


Battlefield

by starfishie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishie/pseuds/starfishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy finds himself in the grasp of seven unknown people! Will he have to save the world twice? Read and find out! AU where Heroes of Olympus doesn't occur. Set a year after the Second Titan War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percy

School just let out for the last time this year and I was walking back to my mom and step-dad's apartment.

I had finally made it through the school year without blowing anything up or getting expelled and I was pretty darn proud of myself.

Today was also the day that I would go to camp for the rest of the summer, and that just made the afternoon better. At camp, my wonderfully awesome girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, was constructing new cabins and probably longing for me to get back. I grinned at the thought. But, as always, I had no friggin idea that I wouldn't see camp for a while.

I arrived at the apartment door and let myself in.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey!"

I hastily made his way to the kitchen because the only reason she could be in the kitchen was if she was cooking something.

I saw my mother crouched down, pulling a cookie sheet out of the oven.

I grinned. If there was anything better than my mom's chocolate-chip cookies, it was her blue chocolate-chip cookies.

"Hello, Percy. How was school?" She asked.

"Boring, boring, and, gee, let me think, boring," I replied. I didn't want to sound snooty, but what else was she expecting? 'Oh yes, mother! School was just grand! I love learning and learning loves me!' Not!

"Oh well. I guess that's never going to change," she smiled.

I took a cookie off of the sheet and chewed it slowly. I then inhaled about a gazillion more.

"Paul should be home soon and the we'll drive you to camp," she said.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. You see, Paul had a key and everything, but he still insisted on knocking before he entered. I found this somewhat weird, but I didn't push it.

I swung open the door.

Standing across the threshold was none other than Paul Blofis.

"Hey Paul. How's it going?" I greeted him.

"Everything's great!" He said excitedly. "I can't wait to see this camp of yours!"

"You won't be able to see it."

His grin turned into a frown and I chuckled at how defeated he looked.

I sat with him and my mom and nibble on another cookie.

"Um, actually, Mom," I started. "I was thinking of going to the ocean before we drive to camp."

She gave me a weird look, but this was common behavior from me so she let it go.

"You know what, Percy?" She asked. "I don't think I've ever heard those words come out of your mouth before. I mean, going to the beach is normal, but 'before camp'? That's new."

I smiled warm-heartedly. "It's all good, Mom. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone."

"Sally," Paul comforted, "Percy's a man now. I mean, he's sixteen after all! He can take care of himself. He's definitely proved that to us."

She sighed. "Oh, alright. Just be careful!"

"I will. Back in a flash!" I said and meandered my way through the little apartment complex.

I stepped out into the sticky midday air and immediately hung a right.

I walked through the alleyway right next to the apartment building.

It was almost a year after the war and I still didn't have a car. I don't really mind though. Walking was fine by me. It did help boost morale a little more when you've got a nice set of wheels.

I started to whistle the song 'Knee Deep' by Zac Brown Band. I didn't really know how I got the song stuck in my head in the first place, but I still loved it.

I felt my Achilles heel tingle a little bit, but I just shrugged it off. I did, though, grasp Riptide. Riptide is my ballpoint pen that I killed monsters with. I know, very scary. But when I uncap it, it elongates into a three-foot long celestial bronze sword. I know, very scary.

I reached the end of the alley and a big, black van pulled up in front of me, blocking my exit.

I turned, not wanting any trouble, and headed in the direction I came from with newfound hast.

I now had Riptide out of my pocket and was making it so that just a flick of my thumb would make the cap would fly off.

Before I could react, a hand reached out in front of my face and covered my mouth with a cloth.

I instantly felt like I might feint. I lost my grip on Riptide and it fell to the ground. I knew it would return to my pocket later, but that was the least of my worries.

The last thing I noticed before totally blacking out was being pulled into the van by a man with a bow and a sheath of arrows on his back and a woman with fiery red hair.


	2. Natasha

The war was finally over.

Now the Avengers will finally get to relax and take a load off. I probably should've guessed that that was too good to be true.

We were all lounging around Stark Tower in Manhattan doing what we normally do off duty.

While Clint was nailing each and every moving target with one of his arrows, I was alternating launching my throwing knives, judo flipping dummies, and practicing my sharpshooting. One could always get better, right? In one his technical labs, Tony was doing something way too advanced for me on his holographic projector screens with Dr. Banner. Steve was taping up his hands for a little one-on-one with a punching bag, and more were stacked up in the corner. Thor was doing who-knows-what at who-knows-where.

I had one of my Glock 26's out and aimed at a target. My finger eased onto the trigger. Just then, the double doors burst open. My aim was thrown off and the bullet veered to the right, impaling itself in a speed bag.

I whirled around, ready to roundhouse kick whoever had broke my concentration.

"Meeting in the debriefing room. Now." With that, Director Nick Fury turned and left the room; not even fazed that the top soldiers in the world were poised to attack.

We all relaxed. I sheathed my knives (which i had laid next to me) and put my gun in its holster. Clint set his quiver down next to his bow, which immediately folded itself up. Steve began to unravel the tape from his hands and put aside the punching bags he'd broken for later repair.

We trudged out of the doors and to the elevator.

Don't get me wrong, I'm always up for a task, but debriefing room meant mission. Mission meant that there's a problem. A problem was not a good sign, especially since we had just finished a war.

When we arrived at the room, Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Directory Fury were all seated around an oval table looking somewhat agitated. We took our seats and hoped for the best.

"A freaking war just ended!" Tony exclaimed. "What more could you possible need us to do?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Fury said.

We all gave him confused looks.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's the whole point of the 'debriefing' room if we aren't allowed to know what's going on." Clint wondered.

"It would make absolutely no sense to you if I told you know, so I'm going to leave the explaining to the one person who can get us through this." Fury replied.

Again, more confused looks.

"And who might this be?" Thor asked everyone's unspoken question.

Fury left the room and returned a second later with a folder in his hands. No doubt someone's file. But this file was huge; at least two inches thick. Fury slammed the file down on the table. If this room was filled with normal people, we all would've flinched at the noise it made.

Everyone learned in, wanting to get a look at the name on the tab.

"Percy Jackson?" Steve wondered.

Fury nodded.

Tony, being closest to the file, pulled it towards him and flipped the top.

His eyebrows knit together. "Um... I think you have the wrong file. Or the wrong picture, at least. This kid looks sixteen."

Fury nodded again. "That's the right file. And picture."

"I'm sorry, I don't think you heard me. I said: sixteen."

"I'm afraid so."

"Why's that, Director?" Bruce asked. I didn't understand why Fury would be afraid that this kid was sixteen. Sure, Tony Stark graduated college with the highest honors at only seventeen, but that's nothing to be afraid of. I decided to wait it out and see what exactly was so bad about him being only sixteen.

"This boy has seen and gone through much more than any sixteen-year-old should." Fury replied.

"Like..." Clint urged.

"Like I said earlier, I'll let him explain." The director then nodded to the file, bringing our attention back to it. "By the way, Tony, I think you'll like this kid a lot."

Tony read the first few lines of the file, "'Name: Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. Date of birth: August 18, 1994. Lives in Manhattan.' A bunch of other pointless stuff. Oh! Look at this! Got kicked out of every school he's ever been to. 'Strangled a snake in preschool. Blew up a school bus with a Revolutionary War cannon in fifth grade. Blew up a school gymnasium in seventh grade. Blew up a band room in ninth grade. Was the victim in a nationwide manhunt/kidnapping. Put a hole in the Gateway Arch. Still no criminal record.' Man! I like this kid!"

By the end of Tony's revelation, we were all pretty much shocked. What kind of teenager blows up a bunch of stuff and gets away with it? This boy intrigued me.

Tony turned to the next page and immediately scrunched his eyebrows together. He began to flip through the huge file, became frustrated, then shut it.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"It's all been redacted! We basically can't read anything!"

Since I was closest to him, I grabbed the file and fingered through it.

He was right. Of course he was right, though. He doesn't have the title genius for nothing.

"'Mother: Sally Jackson.'" I read. "'Father:' it's been blacked out. Why aren't we allowed to know who his father is?" I wondered aloud. "'Past Step-father: Gabriel Ugliano-reported missing. Current step-father: Paul Blofis.'"

"Alright," Director Fury said. "All of you be prepared for more about this, but for the first task I'll need Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff. The rest of you are dismissed until further notice."

Everyone, save Clint and I, got up and went back to their previous activities.

"After I get through explaining this to you," He started, "I need you to retrieve Percy. He may not be the most compliant so you'll need to do it the old fashioned way."

We both knew what he meant by that so we let him continue.

"Now, Percy isn't a normal teenager as you might've guessed. The Greek gods are real and here to this day. Percy is the son of one of them."

"Kind of like Thor?" Clint asked.

"Kind of, yes." Fury went on to explain the most important information about Percy Jackson. He revealed his strengths, weaknesses, weapons, and training to us, but left out a lot about his life in general. "Percy can tell it the best," he said.

I was excited about a new task, hoping that nothing major was going on (which wasn't likely at all, seeing as we were getting help from a kid), but just something to keep me occupied.

Clint an I had borrowed a big black van, but only because Clint insisted that that was the latest in 'kidnapper' wheels and we had to have it.

As we drove to his apartment complex (which Director Fury had given us the address for), we went over the plan.

"Alright," I began, "we'll wait for him to come out and hopefully corner him somewhere. He'll most likely turn to leave. I'll sneak up behind him and hold the cloth (which contains chloroform, of course) to his face. Since chloroform takes a while to to take effect, it will only make him drowsy. While in this state, it should be easy to bind him, which I will let you do the honors of, if you'd like."

Clint nodded and smiled widely. "It would be my genuine pleasure, Agent Romanoff."

After not long of a wait, Percy finally walked out. He looked exactly like he did in the picture in his file. Windblown black hair, eyes as green as the sea, a goofy smile on his face. He looked laid-back, carefree, and normal. In other words, almost the exact opposite of Thor. Not exactly what I was expecting. I didn't let this hinder me though; looks can be deceiving.

He was whistling, too. A horrible country song (love country music!) by the sound of it.

He made his way down an alley.

Perfect, I thought.

We drove down the block and around a corner to intercept Percy on the opposite side we just were.

When he saw that a huge, black, stalker van cut off his exit, he turned on his heel and tried to fast-walk away.

I slid the van door open noiselessly and made my way up to him. I noticed that Clint was poised off to the side with his bow in his hand in case anything went wrong. We knew that arrows wouldn't hurt him (or anything for that matter), but they might distract or startle him.

I also noticed that Percy had a pen in his hand. If I were just any person I wouldn't pay it any attention at all, but I knew that this wasn't just a pen. I also knew that it wouldn't hurt me either.

When I was about two feet away from the demigod, I clasped my hand over his mouth. He immediately seemed to weaken and lost his grip on his pen. He fell into my arms, almost completely unconscious.

I hauled him into the van.

"Well that was disappointing." Clint said, voicing my thoughts, as we drove back to Stark Tower.

I'd imagined that it'd be harder to take him down, especially with all of the praise Fury gives him. I was also baffled as to why the chloroform worked immediately. I knew that that only happened in the movies and that chloroform in real life took a long time to completely knock someone out. I guess that it's a side effect from the Achilles curse. Fury said that it made him tired more often, so it seems like a reasonable conclusion.

We arrived at Stark Tower in the late evening, so luckily, no one but Tony and Director Fury were there.

Clint carried Percy bridal-style to the door where Fury greeted us.

"Nice work." He said. "Bring him to a guest room where he can stay the night."

"What if he tries to escape?" I wondered.

"He can't." Fury left it at that, but I decided not to question him.

Clint carried him up to one of the guest rooms and laid him down on the bed.

Clint smiled. "Nice job, Tasha." He then turned to the sleeping boy on the bed. "Sweet dreams, squirt."


	3. Percy

A black void as dark as pitch engulfed my vision, and even as a minute passed, my eyes still hadn't adjusted. I tried listening for any clues as to where I was or  if there was anyone else around. Not a sound came to my ears. I was surprised I hadn't noticed this sooner, but I coudn't seem to move. My arms were bolted to my sides, my feet to the floor (which I couldn't even see); I couldn;t so much as turn my head.

Suddenly, a booming voice echoed around the mysterious place. It was smooth and definitely feminine.

"Hero," it said, "I can bring the downfall of your precious little world. I have the one thing that Kronos didn't have. I have leverage."

In the dark, I could see shimmery figured approaching me. They weren't walking--drifting more like.

The first figured now hovered a few feet away from me and I could make out its face. It was Nico. I could barely tell it was him because he was bone-skinny. He was sitting down with his knees pulled to his chest. His cheeks were hollow and it looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He was also a whole lot paler than normal. He groaned. It looked like he was going to die of starvation. I'd had a soft spot for the guy after everything he'd been through, and this really hit me in the gut.

I could now see the second figure's face. This one was Paul. He had a gun in his hand and was aiming into the darkness. An evil smile spread across his ghostly face. This wasn't him at all.

I turned against my will to the direction in which his gun was pointing. Laying lifeless on the ground was Thalia.

Paul laughed maniacally.

What was going on? I thought.

"You see, child?" the voice said again. "This is what I can do. This is what will happen. There's only one thing you can do to stop it."

I involuntarily approached another ghost-like person. It was my mother. At first, I had to really look hard to tell that it was her because her face was so contorted with pain. She was letting loose blood-curling screams that made want to rip out my ears rather than hear more. I bit back tears. I'm not usually a cryer, but my mom is and always will be one of my soft spots.

I pleaded for this to stop. I begged the weird voice to stop showing me this, but apparently it had one more thing in store for me.

I recognized Annabeth's face right away. She was walking out of the shadows from behind where Thalia was lying. When she got to where Thalia was, she stomped right on top of her unmoving chest; not even caring.

She stopped right in front of me and screamed in my face, "I hate you, Perseus Jackson! I wish I'd never met you! I hate you! I've hated you from minute one! This is all your fault! I never want to see you again!" Then she did something that made my will crumble. She slapped me across the face. Hard. I broke down.

"You see the power I hold, demigod," the voice said. "This, and much more, is what will happen to your friends and family if you don't cooperate with me. My children will come after all of those you hold dear. Don't forget! Don't forget!" The voice faded away.

I sat bolt upright in my bed. The sheets were a tangled mess, and I was sweating buckets and panting like I'd just ran ten miles.

Two thoughts registered in my mind. One, it was only a dream. That didn't really happen. There'll all fine. And two, Where the heck am I?

The room I was in was huge--about the size of my mom's apartment. There was a fridge, a bunch of cupboards, a ginormous flat screen tv adorned one of the walls, another wall was a window (yeah, I said the wall was a window) and I recognized the familiar New York skyline outside only much higher up. There was one door on each of the three walls.

I tried the first door. It opened to reveal a gigantic master bath complete with twin vessel sinks, a jacuzzi tub, another door that most likely went to a toilet, and a shower tower that had the word Triton across the top. I laughed at the coincidence.

I walked out and turned the knob on the second door. Inside was a walk-in closet equipped with rows of empty hangers, a love seat, and a small vanity. I shut the door and went over to the last one.

I twisted the handle. As I had expected, this one didn't budge so I guessed that it was the way out. How stereotypical, I thought.

I remembered getting pulled into a van yesterday by those two weird people. I wondered if they were really trying to kidnap me or if they knew me or something. I also wondered (if they were trying to kidnap me) why they had kept me in such a nice room.

I sat down on the bed. It was too early for my brain to work properly, but I tried to think of a way to bust out of here.

"Where on Earth am I?" I asked myself. Usually when I get frustrated I start talking to myself. I've been trying to break the habit (Annabeth says it's the first sign of insanity), but it hasn't really been working out so well.

"I am sorry, sir, but I am unauthorized to give out such information." A man with a British accent replied.

I was so startled that I fell off of the bed and clonked my head on the nightstand next to it. It tumbled on top of me along with a high-tech alarm clock and a lamp that had some kind of phone dock in it. It sounded like a nuclear bomb went off from all the noise I'd made. I probably would've been knocked out if not for the curse of Achilles.

Suddenly, the locked door flew open and four very confused-looking people (that I'm pretty sure I've never seen before) came barging in.


	4. Tony

Chapter 4-Tony

I was sitting on a couch with my feet propped up on a coffee table. The room I was lounging in is the size of a small apartment and consists of a couple ginormous flat screen HD TV's, tons of couches, a bar stocked with anything I could ever want, a decked out stereo system with the latest hits, every type of game console that had ever hit the face of this earth along with the top rated games, and basically anything else you would ever need.

The Avengers and I were sitting around waiting for more information on the new mission and the mysterious kid, Percy Jackson.

Clint was shooting arrows into a pillow (I didn't mind too much, as long as he cleaned up its remains), Natasha was using drink coasters as ninja stars, Steve was trying to get the two assassins to tell him what was going on so he could formulate a plan, Bruce was reading a book quietly, and Thor was shoveling Pop-Tarts into his mouth (no surprise there).

I adjusted the position of my feet and grabbed the remote for the TV. I turned it on and surfed through the channels.

Before I could find a suitable channel, there was a loud crash which seemed to be coming from the floor below this one. It could probably be one of the guest rooms, but who would be staying in there?

Everyone glanced in the direction of the noise. Clint and Natasha exchanged looks (I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one that noticed), while everybody else looked to me for answers because this is obviously my awesomely gigantic mansion.

I shrugged, then raised my eyebrows at the two spies.

"What?" Clint asked.

"Well, unless you two suddenly wanted to admire each other, it looked like you might know something," I said, trying to get them to spill.

"You all stay here," Natasha ordered "Clint and I will go find Fury," She then turned to me, "Don't leave."

Once they left the room, I got up, pressed the button on the elevator, and waited for it to arrive.

"What are you doing?" Steve questioned.

I rolled my eyes.  _Always following the rules._

"I'm leaving," I said. "Don't you guys want to know what that was all about? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that that has something to do with that Percy Jackson kid. Although I am one," I added. **  
**

The elevator doors slid open. "I'm going to check this out, so if you want to come..." I gestured to the elevator.

I guess they were all just as curious as me because they rushed to get in the elevator.

Once we disembarked, I led them to the hall where the guest rooms were. There are only three of them because I tolerated guests, but I didn't really like them.

We walked up to the first door. I twisted the handle, but the door didn't budge. Locked. I never locked these doors.

Then, I sighed in relief. I had stuck the key to the guest rooms in my pocket this morning because Fury had wanted an extra one. Why? I had no idea, but I guess it had something to do with the mysterious crash that came from one of these rooms.

I shoved the key into the lock and turned. The door flew open and we walked inside.

There was somebody laying on the ground near the bed underneath the bedside table, a big comforter, an alarm clock, and a lamp. I could barely make out a pair of eyes looking up at us, but other than that, all I could see we're the person's legs.

The person scrambled out from under the blanket, but was still sitting on the floor with the various downed objects laying around him.

He looked about sixteen years old, he had calm sea green eyes and hair as black as ink. He had on a T-shirt that said "Bad spellers untie!" and cargo shorts. He had this really weird aura, too. It was one of those _'if you mess with me you better run for the nearest armored car because i can seriously mess you up if I want to'_ auras. I recognized the kid easily. It was Percy Jackson.

"Perseus Jackson?" Steve asked.

The kid jumped as if the sound of his full name had hurt him.

"Who are you?" Jackson asked while he stood up. "Why did you take me? Should I know you? Sorry about your nightstand."

The last comment seemed pretty random to me and I guess the others thought so too because they exchanged amused glances.

Thor, being the loud one, stepped foreword and extended his hand. The boy shook it, although somewhat cautious and reluctant. He was always looking around like something would randomly jump out of the closet and eat him.

"I am Thor, of Asgard," he said.

Jackson snickered. "Norse myths? Really?"

I wanted to tell him to shut up because an angered Thor was never a good thing. I expected him to blast the kid right then and there, but he looked pretty calm.

"I wouldn't talk,  _Perseus_ ," he said Jackson's name like it should mean something. Then I remember the myths about how Perseus chopped off Medusa's head. Greek myths. Right.

Jackson scowled. He seemed to be fiddling with a pen. "Why am I here?"

As soon as the words were out, Clint, Natasha, Fury, and Pepper Potts were pushing their way to the front of our group. Pepper was out of breath like she'd ran the whole way here.

"I heard a crash and I came as quick as I could and... who's that?" She asked, pointing at Percy.

The boy grabbed his head in what appeared to be frustration. "Whats going on? Who are you people? What do you want from me? How do you know my name?"

Questions started shooting out of his mouth like a fully-auto machine gun. I surveyed my surroundings for some sort of cover just in case bullets started spraying the room.

Suddenly Jackson's eyes widened and he pointed in Natasha and Clint's direction."You!" He yelled. "You guys kidnapped me!" He rushed forward to the person nearest him which just happened to be Steve. He whipped out the pen he was fiddling with earlier.

I almost laughed.  _Go ahead, kid_ , I thought,  _scribble him to death, why don't ya?_ I stopped myself for two reasons. One, the look on his face was deadly. If looks could kill, we'd all be piles of ashes on the floor, which would suck for Fury because he'd have loads of paperwork. And two, when the boy uncapped the pen, it sprung out to reveal a three-foot-long, bronze sword. I had no idea how the sword got there or why a teenager would have a sword in the first place, but he pointed it under Steve's throat and demanded to know what he was doing here.


	5. Percy

I pressed my sword to this blonde dude's throat, hoping to get some information about my whereabouts.

Immediately, a lot of the people there went into defense mode.

This brown-haired guy with a goatee and a circular glowing thing on his chest rushed up to me, pulling his fist back like he was going to punch me in the face. Forgetting my invincibility for a moment, I ducked and swiped his legs out from under him at the same time. He hit the floor and I brought my foot down on his face, knocking him unconscious.

My mind was going a mile a minute and I was well aware off everything going on around me. Blondie, the girl with orange hair and green eyes, and this guy with brown hair and glasses were trying to evade the scene, while this big hulking dude with long, blonde hair was trying to make his way towards me. Thor, I remembered his name being.

This guy was wearing weird, regal-looking clothes and armor and had a hammer in his hands. I'm not talking about your average Stanley 22-ounce Premium hammer, I'm talking ginormous battle hammer used to smash people's faces in.

Anyway, he sauntered over to me like he had all the time in the world. He was a heck-of-a-lot taller than me, was built like Hulk Hogan on steroids, and glared at me like we were mortal enemies which was weird because sounded friendly enough when he introduced himself.

I was pretty sure that I'd have a tough time beating this guy so I surveyed my surroundings really quick. I could smash the window with my sword, jump out and plummet to my death (this was definitely not my favorite option), I could use my shirt as a truce flag (oh, wait, my shirt's blue, never mind), or I could stand and fight.

The last option was the most appealing to me so I got into an attack position.

From the corner of my eye, I saw my two kidnappers and this African-American guy with an eye patch rush towards Thor. He held up his hand in a  _'this is my battle, don't get involved'_  gesture. They backed down, but watched us warily.

Then, out of nowhere, Thor swung his hammer across my sword, knocking it out of my hands, through the window, and down the side of the building. I was speechless; I hadn't even seen it coming. But now I was weapon-less and this guy was immensely strong.

I remembered the bathroom I entered not too long ago. I could channel all that water out here and use it either as a weapon or a shield. I didn't really have that many other choices so I held my hand out to my side, my palm aimed at the bathroom door.

I didn't even have to concentrate because I was getting so used to using my powers; it just felt so natural.

Then, the door burst off of its hinges and flew out the hole in the window. I wondered if people on the street thought it was raining household objects or something.

Water spiraled out of the sink and shower and straight at me. Some gathered around my left wrist and hardened in the shape of a shield while the rest formed a sword, identical to Riptide, in my right hand.

I felt pretty smug. That was until I saw the smile on Thor's face and the sparks flying off of his hammer. What the heck?

Over in the corner, the red-head kidnapper was speaking rapidly in some other language. Was that Latin?

I caught only two words: water and electrocute. I realized what was happening just a second too late.

Clouds gathered outside and in a flash, lightning shot through the broken window and straight into my shield.

I'd been shocked before by Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and it wasn't that bad compared to this. I remembered learning something in science class (oh my gosh, Seaweed Brain learned something? Annabeth would be so proud) about how water is a great conductor for electricity and that you shouldn't have contact with water during a thunderstorm.

The shock from the lightning traveled through my water-shield to my arm and all over the rest of my body. As soon as it found the small of my back, my Achilles heel, black flooded my vision from the immense pain I was feeling.

My only thought before totally blacking out was,  _Crap, I have another immortal being as an enemy,_ as I know realized that that dude was  _the_  Thor from the myths.

* * *

I rolled over in my bed. Man, it felt like I was sleeping on a slab of concrete or something (and, unfortunately, I speak from experience).

Other than being really uncomfortable, I was fine except for my lower back. I was used to the occasional poke in my Achilles heel from when Annabeth would wake me up, but right now it felt like someone shot it with a gun.

I groaned softly and opened my eyes. Squinting from the harsh light that seeped through various windows, I took in my surroundings.

As it turned out, I wasn't in my bed (story of my day), but on a hard medical table covered in paper. It seemed as though I was in some sort of lab judging from the various wires, needles, latex gloves, and high-tech machines laying around. From a machine in the corner of the room, a couple of people were arguing about something. It was Glasses, Goatee, and Ginger. I tried to tune in on their conversation.

"I'm telling you," Glasses said incredulously, "the needle wouldn't go in his skin."

"That's impossible," Ginger disagreed, "there's just no possible explanation. Besides, he's just a kid."

"I just can't believe he took me down," Goatee scoffed, "I've never been taken down so easily! I'm Iron Man!"

Iron man? He didn't look very iron to me.

Ginger slapped his shoulder and told him to shut up. Then, suddenly her eyes got really wide and she pointed straight at me.

The others turned and rushed over to the table I was on.

"Uh, hi?" I said lamely. Come on, Seaweed Brain! You've got to do better than that!

Before anyone could make a comment, a screen made purely of rainbows popped up in front of my face. The strangers scurried back as if it would hurt them.

A face then appeared on the IM. In the background I could see the stalls of the bathroom at camp. I blushed when I realized that it must've been the girls bathroom.

"Seaweed Brain!" She yelled. Annabeth Chase's beautiful face was marred with creases of worry etched onto her forehead. Her gorgeous blonde locks cascaded down her shoulders and her gray eyes were filled with concern. But, as soon as she saw me, she looked about ready to jump for joy.

"Where in the world have you been?" She screamed in my face. I knew that as soon as she said that, she was secretly very glad to see me. "You've been gone a whole two days! Well, actually really more like a day and a half, but still!"

"Jeez, Annabeth, calm down," I said comfortingly, "I'm fine. At least I think I am." I added, eyeing the others in the room.

"I was so worried! I thought you were coming to camp yesterday, but when you didn't I IM'd your mom. She said you went to the beach, but after it got dark we started to get nervous."

"It's okay," I said reassuringly, "I'll sort this out and be back there as soon as I can." I gave her one of my signature smiles and she visibly relaxed.

She smiled, her gray eyes sparking. "Okay, fine. Just don't do anything stupid or I'll have to kill you when you get here."

I shot her another grin, "You got it! Love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

She swiped through the rainbow and the three other people walked over to me hesitantly. Both of the guys had similar looks of confusion on their faces while the girl looked completely shocked.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," said Goatee.

"So do you," I countered. "And how do I know that I can trust you?"

"Why not?"

"You all attacked me." I quipped.

"Touché." He said nodding.

Then, Ginger pushed the two men aside and came right up to me. "They're hopeless." She said to me.

In the background I saw Goatee pout. Very mature.

"I'm Pepper Potts." Ginger-sorry,  _Pepper-_  said. "And don't worry, we won't hurt you. At least not while the director and I are around." She said the last part under her breath, but I caught it.

For some odd reason, this lady made me feel at home and comfortable. I liked her already.

"Okay, I guess you should grab everyone else though, too because I hate explaining things twice, especially this." I said.

Goatee suddenly said to what seemed like no one, "JARVIS, I need the rest of the Avengers up here please, and make it snappy."

Then, what seemed like out of nowhere, a voice replied, "Alright, sir. I will let them know right now."

This guy had a British accent, and, I noted, was exactly the same person that startled me into breaking a bunch of household items and causing a ruckus so that pretty much everyone in the whole building could know where I am. In other words, basically compromised my position and put me in this situation now.

And my first words to JARVIS were: "Man, I really hate you right now, JARVIS."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, favorites, and comments! They mean the world to me.


End file.
